custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Norik (Dark War Universe)
Norik was a Toa Hagah of Fire and later a commander in the Great Spirit's Army. History Time as a Toa Norik's time as a Toa runs in parallel as that of his Prime Reality counterpart. He led a Toa team who at some point were called upon to defend against an invasion of Protocairns. During this time they worked along another team, on which served Varian, and the two teams merged after the threat had been dealt with. Some time later Norik and Varian are called to investigate the disappearance of three Toa. They were met by a Toa of Sonics who knew the Toa in question. However they were soon attacked and captured by the Dark Hunters Lurker and Gatherer. They were taken to Odina where Varian was given the choice of saving Norik or the Toa of Sonics. She chose Norik and he was taken away, while Varian was placed inside of a Stasis Tube. Time as a Toa Hagah When the Makuta decided they needed Toa guardians, Norik was selected as the leader of Teridax's Toa Hagah. During this time he was given metallic silver armor to signify his importance and a Kanohi Pehkui. However, when he realized that the Makuta had stolen the Kanohi Avohkii in the lead up to the Dark War, he learned their true intentions and he and his team managed to steal the mask and escape. The Toa Hagah make it to the Northern Continent and start making their way towards Metru Nui. However they were attacked by a group of thieves, who took the mask from them. At first they tried to formulate a plan on how to track the thieves and recover the mask, but Norik soon realizes that this way the Makuta will be less likely to get it back into their possession. The Toa managed to make it to Metru Nui alive, however their actions resulted in the deaths of many other Toa Hagah, and those that survived were hunted by the Brotherhood. Norik blamed himself for this, but knew that he had to bury his feelings and focus on the issues at hand. The Dark War When the Dark War truly began Norik, along with Bomonga, Iruini and Pouks left to fight on the frontline, while Kualus and Gaaki remained in Metru Nui to aid in its defence. Norik was soon given a position of authority within the newly formed Great Spirit's Army and was put in charge of many major operations. One such operation was the battle of the Onuko Mine. With many of Metru Nui's supplies cut of, and those of many other regions, the high levels of protodermis found in the Onuko Mine would have solved many of their problems. Unfortunately the Makuta arrived at around the same time and the simple mining village quickly became a torn up battlefield. After a day of fighting with neither side gaining an advantage over the other, both sides dug trenches and prepared makeshift defences in case the conflict ended up being long and drawn out. For the next five days the battle consisted of one side attacking the other, only to be defeated and having to retreat. However on the seventh day the Makuta stopped their attacks and remained in their trenches instead. On the tenth day, however, the Makuta finally made their move. Norik had been studying the Makuta's position yet again, trying to work out a way to gain access with minimal casualties, when a massive wave of shadow came rolling towards them from the enemy trench. No matter what they attacked the wave with, it kept on coming, until it finally crashed down into the trenches. The shadow did not harm them in any way, however it did make it impossible for them to see more than a few bio in front of them, allowing for the Makuta to send over a full scale attack without their troops being exposed to enemy fire. ealizing that while they were in the cloud of shadow the Makuta could pick them of one by one, Norik ordered a retreat. Eventually Norik managed to escape and reach a pre-decided rendezvous point, however many of their troops had not made it and they had lost the Onuko Mine and their protodermis supply. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Fire, Norik has the ability to create, control and absorb fire. He does not believe that the Great Spirit's Army has any hope of winning the war, yet he never shows this and gives everything he has to the war effort. Mask and Tools Norik wear the Kanohi Pehkui, the mask of diminishment. This mask allows him to shrink himself down, while retaining his speed and strength. Appearances *Fog of War Category:Dark War Universe